


Dreams

by Eonsethyr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (don't get your hopes up), Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Oral, Porn With Plot, Romance, Selfless Solas, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonsethyr/pseuds/Eonsethyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan dreams about Solas after he left her for the second time. Her plans change when he, in person, visits her in the Fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I made this while drinking warm chai and making chocolate cake, so I suggest you do so, too.

Solas was a dreamer. His powerful ability to shape the Fade and witness the ancient wars across the ages was more than impressive. He taught Lavellan a few methods, once - perhaps not knowing her own powers of carving the Fade.

To posses such sharp and determined mind to create a place with so many details - she didn't even know it was simply a dream when he kissed her for the first time.

Yet, he _is_ Fen'harel.

Lavellan felt a tinge of pride at the thought, lingering in her chest as she closed her eyes - burning from the tears that dried slowly on her cheeks.

Whether he knew it or not, she was a skilled dreamer as well. His love of history and kingdoms lost in time was not something she possessed. Her wishes, hopes and _needs_ became a reality in her dreams.

She would dream of peace, of love, of freedom. Once, she became a halla keeper like she wanted when she was a girl. Then she spent the evening with the boy she fancied at the time of her teenage years. In another dream, Corypheus never existed and her clan was still alive. Once, Solas never left her side.

Tonight, she pulled the Fade, securing a piece of her dreamland and entered Skyhold. As she walked to the courtyard, she didn't feel the cool breeze in the shadows, nor the warm rays of sunshine on her skin.

Almost everything was in place, except the feel and sensation of weather and the usually mysterious atmosphere of the old castle. It was bland, like all the people that lingered in her dream.

The strangers passed by as if she were invisible, and those who she knew barely noticed her.

Blackwall respectfully nodded and took a seat in front of the canopy. There were a few dozen chairs there, decorated in white ribbons. Tulips rested around  the canopy and small petals covered most of the ground.

Vivienne was in the first row, sneezing at the flowers while Leliana snuggled a small nug in her arms.

Varric approached her, a wide smirk on his face. "So, your big day, Inqusitor?"

She smiled half-heartedly, and in a moment, her simple linen nightgown was replaced by a long dress of finest silk. If the wind blew, the fabric would have moved beautifully with the breeze.

Dorian came to her and nodded with approval at her garment. He gently took her hand with a smile and led her by the aisle. It was what she expected of him, _if_ this were possible - this is what she wanted to happen.

There were no snarky comments from her best friend, and Sera wasn't throwing pies at everyone. Sadly, it took too much concentration to control every part of her dream, and as a result - the representation of those close to her lacked their personal touch.

Except for Solas.

She carefully stepped in front of him, as if he might run away.

Controlled power rested inside him, it was impossible not to notice the wisdom and peace that swirled around him. It comforted her spirit.

His blue eyes looked into her, calm and kind... yet there was a sadness in them she understood all too well.

Everything but them disappeared when his long fingers engulfed her own,

"Ma vhenan..." he whispered, caressing her cheek with his other hand. His touch seemed real, waking up the ache in her heart. "I wish this could happen."

She almost took a step back, but remained in his presence. It hurt to be apart from him.

"So it is you?

"Yes, this is the real me."

She lowered her gaze, feeling heavier than before. "Garas quenathra? Were you spying on my dreams as well?"

"The beauty of your dreams drew me in. I did not wish to interrupt, but it pains me to see you like this. One false dream will not help you in days to come."

Lavellan squeezed his hand as if it was the last thing holding her alive. She took a step forward and rested her head on his chest. "Then give me a real one."

For a moment, his hands faltered, but he finally gave in and claimed her lips with his own.

She felt their surroundings change, shifting as their tongues danced. She closed her eyes, and opening them a second later, she realized they were in her quarters.

"If this is what you wish..." he whispered quietly to her ear, analyzing her expression.

"Solas, I want you. I need this." Suddenly it was hard to speak. Even in the fade, she felt his warmth around her.

In response, his lips found a sensitive spot on her neck, and nuzzled softly at the skin as her hand first took his furs off. They parted only briefly for him to take his shirt off. His muscles were defined and hard on his lean figure, he looked like a sculpture to her. She made sure to touch him as much as she could with only one arm.

Slowly, he pushed her robe past her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She wanted to press herself against him, but then he held her back and pulled her up. Her legs circled around his waist, feeling his arousal. Her palm rested on his chest as he carried her to the bed.

Gently setting her down against the satin sheets, he softly grazed the skin of her collarbone, while her hand was busy pulling the rest of his clothes off.

She moaned when he went lower between her breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth while softly kneading the other. His tongue set fire to her core, swirling around the hardened nub.

Finally, she managed to get him completely naked in front of her. _Creators, he's magnificent._

There was nothing stopping her loud gasp as she felt his hand traveling south to lazily part her folds. Almost instinctively, she grabbed his long member and reveled at the low hiss that escaped his mouth.

She tensed as his teeth only slightly scraped her nipple. Hesitantly, she moved her hand upwards and felt him harden even more.

He sucked on her breast, making her moan and buck her hips towards his hand that rested on her core.

His head dipped lower, kissing the insides of her thighs. She felt his hot breath above her. Slowly, he licked and teased her oversensitive area. Her hand quickly found way to his scalp to press him to her.

She was losing herself in pleasure, tipping her head backwards against the pillows as his long finger breached her.

For a moment, his eyes watched her face intently, searching for any sign of discomfort. When he found none - only her sudden thrust towards him - he added another finger and tentatively curled them inside of her.

He knew what he was doing - her reaction was instant. His fingers moved more quickly, making her shudder as both pleasure and desire rolled over her whole body. She heard herself cry out uncontrollably  until she came to her senses.

Solas waited patiently, positioning himself between her legs. Once again, his questioning gaze lingered over her eyes. Her chest heaved with anticipation.

"Solas..." she moaned out. "I wouldn't want to dream about you if I didn't love you. You don't understand, I can't stop lovi-" her words were swallowed by his lips.

Achingly gently, he eased himself into her, moving in a slow, comfortable rhythm. Her hand crawled up to his shoulder and held tightly.

"I _do_ understand, ma sa'lath. Perhaps far better than you may believe... although I am not worthy of your love."

She bucked her hips almost violently, completely sheathing him inside her. He groaned at the sensation.

"I love you. That's never going to change, Solas, no matter where or _what_ you are."

He kissed her in response, and rolled his hips against hers. Propping himself on his elbows at either side of her, he began thrusting faster, yet still so careful.

They were both trembling, and his head fell to lick her lips and scrape the sensitive skin on her throat.

A quiet moan escaped his mouth as she readily met his every thrust, yearning for more. It didn't take long for them to start shaking in pleasure and invoking each other's name. Solas sped up his pace, and Lavellan pressed her hand on his lower back to keep him close.

He plunged himself inside her with a grunt, and she felt him tense up and spend himself.

Even when pleasure clouded his mind, he brought a hand between her thighs and she herself cried out in sudden release.

His other hand was tightly locked around her as they waited to calm down.

When they stopped shaking, he gently slid out of her, at which she almost groaned in complaint.

Their legs were intertwined as they rested, her head on his chest, tucked under his chin. His steady heartbeat relaxed her - as did his very presence.

She knew he'll be gone the next morning, she knew he couldn't stay, and their hearts will ache even more when they are apart again.

She closed her eyes, and pressed herself to his body, her hand holding him tightly. His eyes told her he didn't want to let go either.

"Ar lath ma..." he quietly said, stroking her cheek as she fell asleep.

* * *

The first rays of dawn entered her quarters.

Lavellan woke abruptly, glanced beside her to see an empty bed. It was not a surprise - after all, they were in the Fade - but when she propped herself up, she noticed a string across the pillow.

Her brows furrowed, she quickly moved the blanket... and found the wolf's jawbone necklace behind it.

Inhaling deeply, she put it around her neck, where it rested on her chest, above her heart.

"I _will_ find you, Solas."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ma vhenan - My heart  
> Garas quenathra? - Why are you here?  
> Ma sa'lath - My one love  
> Ar lath ma- I love you


End file.
